Heir to the Crimson Power
by shadowx99
Summary: Hello guys, if you're reading this then I'm letting you know I have reposted this story under a new name CrimsonDragonKing, please read that story as I have made changes and added more to some of the chapters. so please go there and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Heir to the Crimson Power

" _Ddraig talking"_

'Thoughts'

A little character description to help picture the main character

Name: Seno Himejima's

Age: 16

Appearance: Seno is a young man with light skin, he inherited his mother Akeno Himejima's violet eyes and black hair, however it's styled more like his father Issei's hair but much longer reaching a bit past his shoulder in the back but shorter in the front, with the bangs covering part of his left eye. Average build for a 5' 9" teenager with slightly more muscle mass from his training in combat and magic from his mother and uncle Kiba.

Magical abilities: Boosted gear: inherited from his father Issei as well as his mother's talents with magic choosing to focus mainly on ice based magic, but sometimes will use Lightning like his mother.

'My father was many things...a hero,a pervert, a nice guy but to me he was only..dad. He had died when i was only 2 years old so i don't remember much about him, so all i know about him was from what my mother told me in her stories about dad when i was younger. He was a kind man who always worked on with everything he did, but he was also a pervert, always flirting with my aunts or my mother without a care in the world. Of course my family didn't care at all, my mother; Akeno Himejima all but enjoyed the attention he gave her. However after dad passed away many things had changed, mom was more insistent on my training with magic, my aunt Rias always teaching me how to be a king like her, or how she had put it, leading a peerage of my own when i was old enough, so when my 16th Birthday came around my mother had told me something. That my fathers Sacred gear..was passed onto me and it was now time to help awaken that power so that i can truly begin my life as a devil.'

* * *

 _ **AN:as you can tell, i figured using the thought moment as a way to give some exposition about this story, and how it will grow and change. It takes place many years after the show so not to mess with the cannon; however if major things are revealed i will find a way to add them to the story.**_

* * *

"But what do you mean, activate this power? You mean like the magic my mother have been trying to teach me?"

I asked my Aunt Rias, sitting at the kitchen table i look at her with a stern look. It was clear what she wanted to teach me was bringing back sad memories of my father.

"Yes, in a way; it's more like focusing your magic power to your left hand and concentrating it there and hopefully the boosted gear will manifest and be awakened once again, and besides you start your second year at school, it's about time you started forming a peerage of your own and choosing to live your way."

As Rias spoke she placed her hand over her other, slowly rubbing the small red ruby rind on her finger reminding herself once again of my father.

"Aunt Rias... why must you keep wearing that ring... I know dad meant a lot to you but it's been 15 years since he died, isn't it about time you." Before i could even finish my sentence Rias had slapped my forehead causing me to wheel back rubbing the spot where he hit me..

"No i will not, your father died protecting me, your mother and your other aunts from the Khaos Brigade's final attack on this town, he died a hero and i will never stop thinking about him, but now is not the time to talk about this, you need to focus on awakening your father's..i mean your sacred gear."

'I knew i had over stepped with that remark, my family had; as far as i can remember mourned for my fathers death for more then 10 years before living a normal life, well normal enough for a family like mine. My father had married every girl in his Harem as my mother had put it, but to me they were my aunts.'

"Alright alright i will try." I said closing my eyes, feeling the magic my Mother taught me flowing through my body trying to focus it into my hand; my eyebrows furrowing as i feel the magic pooling above my wrist condensing and pressing together into a single point until it felt like the magic exploded, however it hadn't and instead it had manifested, the boosted gear, or at least what i thought was the boosted gear. Opening my eyes i saw a small red gauntlet only covering my hand with a green Gem in the centre small yellow spikes on either side.

" _Well it's about time, Hello Rias it's been years since i sensed your presence, but who is this new partner of mine, his magic feels almost like Issei's, but much different."_ A voice said echoing through the room, my mind stunned at the deep voice unsure who or what is was.

"Yes it's been along time indeed Ddraig, this is Issei's son Seno, it took us a while to fulfill Issei's last wish before he died." Rias said before reaching down to pick up a small red wooden box before placing it on the table in front of me opening it to reveal small red chess pieces. "These are your own Evil pieces, but first we have to go to your Grandfathers to be registered as a King first." After standing I look down at the box then at the sacred gear on my hand, taking a deep breath ready to begin my life as a true devil.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:I'm overwhelmed by the support i got from Chapter one, of course i know i have along way to go but im glad i got to reach so many people so far with chapter 1. I will continue to write more and post more then one chapter next time, i just wanted to use Chapter 2 as a way to introduce Seno's siblings. Also i won't be describing Rias and the other main girls as i hope all who read this story know what they look like. PS. Also on a personal request, when i upload to the site it removes the indents from the spacing and im not sure why, if anyone knows why please PM me and give me a hand. Thanks and Enjoy Chapter 2. P.P.S: And don't worry the more perverted side of Highschool DXD will be coming with due time.**_

* * *

Once we had reached the Gremory train to the underworld it gave me time to think, time to wonder why my father wanted me to have his sacred gear with his dying wish.

"Your Father just wanted to make sure your aunts and mother were protected, despite his perverted side he was always making sure they were safe, which is most likely why your mother fell in love with him." Ddraig had said his voice echoing through my head, the memory burned deep into my mind, causing me to sigh.

'I get that but why me? My older brother Tabe would of been much more sense, hell he is already known as a protege in the underworld Community.' Looking down at my hand where the Sacred gear had manifested once before i concentrated once again making it appear, the Green Gem glowing once again.

" _Well, Seno was sit? Rias said you're Issei's son, well i can tell why your magic is a lot like his...weak, but unlike his yours seems to be something else, similar in feeling sure, but there's something else there, I'm not sure what exactly but I can tell you have trained already to use your magic much better then he had, again i think that's because he was always thinking about your mother's breasts, or Rias's, or Xenovia's...well you get the idea..._ " I was only half listening to what Ddraig was saying as i turned back towards my family causing me to sigh, i didn't want to admit it but i knew why my father chose me to be the one to protect the family, because i was his last son, the last child would have, he chose me over my brother or my sisters to have his sacred gear because of this fact. As i sat there i watched my Aunt Asia tying braids into my sister Asari's hair, though dark brown like my father's was it was long like her mothers. Always smiling at me like I was her favourite out of our siblings, course i knew it was she was proud of her big brother because my Aunt Rias had told my mother and my other Aunts i had done it, I awakened my father's sacred gear.

" _...Hey kid, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you, if you're going to be my newest partner then I need to tell you something first._ " Ddraig said causing me to look back down at the sacred gear. " _this gear isn't a toy, using my power isn't something you can master right away, your father took weeks, months even to master, or more accurately get a understanding of what the Boosted Gear could do. It wasn't until a incident with Koneko that he even was able to achieve Balance Breaker... but I'm getting way ahead of myself, the point I'm trying to make here kid is, don't expect me to hold your hand through your training, i didn't help your father, and i won't help you, to be a great devil one must stand on his own two feet before having other stand behind him_." And with that the gear vanished causing me to sigh once again.

"He always did things his own way, but Ddraig always did look out for your father when it came to his life." a voice said, looking up it was my Aunt Xenovia, her blue hair tied back in a pony tail holding onto a small boy as she was breast-feeding, causing me to turn away blushing with embarrassment.

"Aunt Xenovia...couldn't you do that another time, it's embarrassing when you try to talk to me while your doing that." I answered once again looking at my Aunt Asia to keep myself from looking at Xenovia.

"Sorry Seno, I forget that your not much like your father sometimes, he always didn't mind seeing this sort of thing." Xenovia answered, a low chuckle in her throat as she sat down beside me pulling up her shirt.

'But i was exactly like my father, despite them being my Aunt's i could always appreciate their bodies. My Aunt Rias always wore revealing clothes to bed, most likely out of habit now for my father. Her long red hair making it past her ass, which i can admit was a amazing feature on her, or my Aunt Xenovia, who had in my mind, the perfect figure, her long slender legs and slightly thick thighs were always a attractive feature in my mind, course i always hated thinking how attractive her or my other Aunt's were, as they are my family.

"It's fine Aunt Xenovia, actually I'm more like dad then you think, but we're family to think of you like that is just weird." Causing Xenovia to laugh, causing me to give her a weird look.

"Sorry Seno, just hearing you call me Aunt is silly, since I'm the only one who didn't marry your father, course i loved him as much as they did, but when It came down to it, i knew i loved your Uncle Kiba as much as I loved Issei." Laughing along with her now i looked over at the rest of our weird family, my mother was playing chess with aunt Rias, Koneko was talking with Asia about something, I was to far away to hear while my little sister Asari sat beside her mother and listened. Standing up I decided to head to the other train car to find the rest of my family, opening the door I looked around to find my uncle Kiba was sitting on a chair with a children book reading it to my little sisters, Maomi Gremory, Tanabe Toujou, and Inia Hyoudou, Maomi was sitting in Kiba's lap, her crimson red hair standing out above everything else about her, her bright blue eyes fixated on the book. My other sisters Inia Hyoudou along with Tanabe were sitting on the ground listening, Inia's long silver hair was tied up in pigtails, her brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses half way down her nose while Tanabe's white hair was almost identical to her mother Koneko,the bangs of her hair framing her small pixie like face, her golden yellow eyes were looking towards Kiba, clearly listening to the story but only half paying attention.

Hearing me enter all four pairs of eyes turned to look at me, Inia's eyes lighting up as she smiled standing up and running over to hug me. "Big brother, come sit with us please, it's just getting good, please, please, please." She begged and i just laughed rubbing my hand through her hair messing it up and smiling.

"Alright, alright, but only cause you asked Inia." Taking my sister's hand i walk back sitting beside Tanabe with Inia sitting in my lap, causing Kiba to chuckle and he returns to reading the story for the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Once again guys I'm overwhelmed, this story has almost hit 200 readers, in only a day after posting chapter 2...that's incredible. I will keep do my best to write as I have a few days off from work coming up and I will post as many chapters as I can, so please be patient, and enjoy the story along, any tips and ideas to add are always appreciated, as it is thanks to a few reviews I have already a few new ideas. I know I said i would post more than one chapter at a time, however seen almost 200 people interested in my story i figure i would upload the chapters as I finish them.**_

* * *

After listening to Kiba read story after story to the younger girls i got up and go sit by myself to relax, looking outside just staring not really looking at anything in particular as a voice echo above my head from a intercom. "We will now be entering the Gremory Terminal in 5 minutes." Looking back outside I couldn't help but smile at the large amount of land owned by the family, the huge space always amazed me. Standing up I head back to the train car with Kiba and the others as the whole family is sitting together.

"It's been a while since we were last here Rias." Akeno said smiling fixing the hair out of her eyes."

"Yes it has Akeno...not since...Issei died." Rias said, once again looking down at her ruby ring sighing as she turned and looked at me. "Once we arrive we will go see my brother and you will be granted a King Evil piece once you take it in, you will be given the Strength of the King." Nodding i take a deep breath looking down at my left hand.

'Do I have what it takes, to do what dad did? Protecting mom and the others as well as developing a peerage of my own and leading them... what about this Sacred gear..this..Ddraig, what am I do to?' "Aunt Rias..do you have any...advice for me.. I don't know exactly what to do? I mean..how can i live up to dad's reputation.."

"That my dear Seno is something you must find for yourself, your father, did things his way, trained his way, and became stronger his way but those don't apply to you, you have to find your own way of doing things. But always remember that your mother and I as well as the rest of your family are here for you, and will always support you no matter what you do, or how you choose to live your life." Hearing Aunt Rias say these things always made me more nervous, sure it would be easy with my family behind my decisions, but it's my own decisions that are the problem.

"We have now arrived at the Gremory terminal, and we thank you and have a pleasant day." The voice on the intercom said causing me to look outside to see the large amount of servants standing on the platform to greet us. Taking a deep breath i head for the door, opening it to see a tall man with Crimson red hair wearing a deep blue suit. "Ah hello Seno, it's good to see you." He said smiling before giving me a hug.

"Yes it's good to see you Uncle Zechs" I said smiling as he stepped back from me to hug my Aunt Rias, my mother as well as the rest of the family. "It's so good to see all of you again, but i must admit it's a shock to know you were coming today, Grayfia didn't mention you were coming until last night, we're lucky we didn't miss your arrival." SirZechs said again gesturing to the women behind him wearing a maid uniform.

"No it's alright brother, I wasn't exactly planning this visit myself either, or you meeting us here on the platform however Seno did what...what Issei took a few days to achieve...he was able to manifest the Boosted gear." Rias said, her words hanging heavy on her heart when ever she spoke of dad.

"Oh well I figured i would greet my little sister when she arrived, and besides the chance to see my nieces and nephew is a good excuse to get out of work, but I must say I'm impressed Seno,If it's no big deal to you would you care show me the boosted gear? I'm just curious the last time we saw it, it had already matured and grew but to see it in a state of...well what I like to call.. Infancy.. it's a real sight to see." SirZechs said, I just shrug placing down my bags before holding out my left hand, focusing once again, though difficult still it was becoming easier to manifest the sacred gear. Once appearing the Gem glowed and the deep voice echoed once again.

" _Oh a state of infancy you say lord Lucifer...while I find that comment a bit of a insult, i can't help but agree, this state in the Gear's Evolution is much weaker then when it matures, but never forget what this small gear is capable of, never forget that."_ Ddraig said causing SirZechs to be taken back, but just laughs and nods.

"Oh of course Ddraig, i will never forget the sight you and Issei put on stopping Rias's engagement to Riser Phenex." SirZechs said. Before clapping his hands, the maids all gathering up our things and gesturing us to follow as we walked towards the house. As we walk towards the house I could hear Aunt Rias and Uncle Zechs talking about me and the boosted gear. "Are you sure he will be able to handle this power? With the white dragon returning who knows when, he might be in danger."

"Yes, once the White Dragon returns...he will be in danger, I'm positive in saying that the White dragon will chose a new host soon, and once again return to our world, that's why I asked that you break the laws, allow him to become a king and form his own peerage...for Issei's..last wishes for me, to see his son grow up and be..well..like him, protecting us all from the big bad out there" As Rias said this her eyes glossed over tears welling up in her eyes, quickly rubbing her eyes as we approached the house. Once we reached the house I couldn't help but be amazed at the house mansion, the large pillars lining the sides of the overhang heading towards the large double doors, opening the door I walked into the large entrance room, following my sisters along as we were being guided by the maids, gesturing us towards the upstairs and the bedrooms. While my mother and Aunt Rias followed Uncle Zechs to another room I follow one of the maids, a girl with waist length silver hair, her maid uniform showing off the curves of the girls body, while the skirt fluttered around her waist as she walked, guiding me up the stairs I could see a pair of deep red, almost crimson panties, blushing I look away, though always turning to take a peak again every once and a while. As she lead me to a bedroom at the end of a long hallway I admired the hallway, tall golden pillars lined the halls, opening the door she gestures me inside while she goes and places my bags on a small desk, entering the room I look around, a large king size bed in the centre of the room along the far wall, a desk to the right of the bed alongside a deep brown mahogany chair.

"Will that be all Lord Seno?" The maid said causing me to turn and look at her,surprised to find her standing right behind me causing me to flinch a bit blushing the girls long silver hair framed her face very well, her green eyes looking at me waiting for me to answer her question.

"Oh.. umm.. I'm fine, just..amazed of this room." I answer her while she bows to me, her maid outfit showing a little cleavage and i just can't help but admire her figure, while i was younger i never really noticed how attractive my uncle's maids were, but as i got older I started noticing more and more of their beautiful figures.

"Well if there's anything you need, anything at all please let me know as I have been ordered to take care of your needs while your here." She answered turning around, the skirt of her outfit fluttering a bit causing her smooth thighs to show and a quick flash of her deep red panties again. blushing i just watch her leave admiring the sway of her hips before stopping her before she reaches the door.

"Well what exactly is your name? So least that way if i do have anything done I can just ask for you by name." I asked walking towards her as she reached the door, turning back to look at me she smiled, a hint of blush in her cheeks.

"My name is Yada, and please, call on me with any need you have." As she spoke I could feel almost like there was more to her words then implied, as she walked out I smile having to remind myself to thank my uncle for assigning her to my care while heading to my bags to begin unpacking, the sight of her light blush and figure still in my mind making it clear as to truly why, she asked if I needed anything else and to call on her if I have any more needs done.

" _Like father like son, but I will admit, you do have good taste."_ Ddraig said, causing me to stop and look at my hand, the green Gem from the gear had manifested and was glowing. " _Your father would be proud of you for being interested in her, of course it seems she was interested in you as well, but was it because of who you are, or what you are."_

 _"_ What are you talking about? What I am? What do you mean Ddraig?" i asked, sitting down on the bed as we talked.

 _"Well, your the son of Issei, the new red dragon Emperor, and Step son to Rias Gremory, to anyone in the human world, your just a normal guy, but down here, your a big deal, and you have a lot to live up to."_ Hearing him say that just made me sigh as I look towards the door.

"So what? Are you saying that I should call her back here? And what tell her to kiss me? That's so weird."

 _"No not just kiss you, think about it Seno, she was offering her full services to you, that means more then just a kiss."_ When he said that It finally clicked on what he and Yada was talking about.

"Wait, your telling me she was offering her body to me, but that's insane, i mean why would she do that?" Lying back on the bed i look up at the canopy before looking back at the green gem. "it's because of dad isn't it, he always loved this sort of attention so now they think since I'm his son, I'm like that as well...well..they're not wrong, but still the thought of her offering her body to me..." My mind just wandered imagining all the things I could do, causing me to blush and shake my head while Ddraig just laughed, clearly able to know what was in my mind.

" _Well now that's something different, your father was always obsessed with a women breasts, but his son.. seems your more interested in a girls ass aren't you, as well as their legs."_ I just listened and nodded, 'he seemed to be apart of me, more then just in this sacred gear, but apart of me, talking to me in my head, or out loud so others around could hear...almost like he was a separate being.'

"Ddraig, i have to ask, what exactly are you, you said dad was known as the Red Dragon Emperor, but that's not exactly true is it, because i heard my aunt and uncle talking about it, they said I'm now the Red dragon..and your the thing that connects dad and I, so is that it? Your the dragon?"

 _"Yes, I am known as the Red Dragon Emperor, and now so are you, and together we will grow, maybe even you can teach me more then what your dad did, and he taught me a few things."_ I looked back up at the canopy setting my hands on the bed i sit up taking a deep breath.

"Ddraig...together we will protect everyone... and..and enjoy a women's body..even more then dad did, and...and we will start with her.." I looked at the door taking a deep breath as i stood up walking towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** _ **So This story had reached over 250 readers...and I can't be happier, when i posted this story I just did it for myself, to write what I wanted and maybe see how others reacted to it. But to get so many positive reviews, as well as viewers It's more Like I'm writing this story for us all, from the curious reader to the fan's of High school DXD and wanting to enjoy the fan service and Lemon action, and to them I say, be patient a few more chapters and we will have a little bit of action here and there, but nothing large scale for a while, consider them appetizers until we get to the main course. As well I have made a small change to Chapter 3, a bit of a description to Yada, so if you're interested check back at the changes I have made and please leave a review on what you think, Enjoy**_

* * *

Taking a step outside my room I take a deep breath before looking down the hall, watching Yada walk around the corner, watching her, I notice her catch a glimpse of me from the corner of her eye, a smile on her face as I head down the hall after her until I'm suddenly stopped by my Aunt Xenovia. "Oh sorry Seno, could you help me for a bit, i seemed to have gotten my bag stuck behind the desk and I can't get it out." Xenovia said smiling at her nephew. Looking past my aunt i look back at her then back towards the hallway before sighing, I knew i lost my chance with Yada so i turn back to Xenovia and smile.

"Sure Aunt Xenovia, I will give you a hand, and can I ask how exactly did you get your bag stuck behind your desk?" Asking I can't help but laugh as I open the door to see clothes all over the place, some piled together some scattered all over the floor. "And how did you do this? We have barley been here for 10 minutes and you already made a mess." I can't help but laugh more as i go to the desk before turning back to look at Xenovia, standing in front of the door closing it before walking over to the desk.

"W...well I packed a lot more then i should have and the clothes got stuck...so when i went to pull on the clothes...I may have ended up throwing my bag behind my desk by accident." Xenovia said as she leaned against a chair watching me, looking over at her, i can't help but notice shes leaning towards me, her shirt low enough that i can see some cleavage, causing me to blush and look away.

"Seno what's wrong?" Xenovia asked, her face almost innocent like she didn't know what was wrong, her arms pushing her breasts together a bit. Turning i look back at her blushing more as I try to focus and grab the bag from the back before stopping I turn back to her realizing something..

"You didn't exactly get this bag stuck did you..you did this on purpose but..why..and why are you doing that." I look at her curious as i stand up crossing my arms across my chest determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Well Seno, when I saw that girl leaving your room with a smile on her face I knew she was interested in you, but I'm convinced it's more then an interest in you, it could be she thinks she could use you to gain influence here, or maybe she truly is interested in you. Now tell me, you wanted her didn't you, did you find her cute? Cause let me ask you this? Why do you think she's interested in you? Is it cause of you? Or cause of who you are and what you represent?" Xenovia said her face calm and full on concern as she looked at me.

"Well ya, she said if I had anything she could do for me, to just ask, so I figured i would just..well..." I said shrugging my shoulders as I looked over at Xenovia, standing up I start walking toward the door. "I'm going to go ask her to visit my room tonight and well...as dad would have put it...become a real man."

"Father like son, even if deep down your different people, both of you are fascinated with the female figure.. maybe it's Ddraig.." Xenovia said leaning back on her bed slowly kicking her feet absentmindedly, however at her comment the gem manifested the voice echoing throughout the room.

 _"I take that as a offence girl, the fact that I'm apart of both of them, and that they both are chasing girls has nothing to do with me. I think it's more the fact that you girls despite..Issei being gone for more then 10 years, still act like he's around, always teasing Seno like he was Issei." Ddraig said before the Gem disappeared, but I just shrugged as I walked out of Aunt Xenovia's room , heading towards the main room hoping to run into Yada again, or maybe my Uncle to ask him directly about what Yada was talking about._

 _Heading through the main room I stop hearing the sound of steel clashing against steel, following the sound I find my Uncle Kiba and who I'm guessing is a Knight in SirZechs peerage sparing. Leaning against the door frame I watch with amazement at his speed and fluid like movements with his sword, blocking and countering the other knights attacks with such ease. It's wasn't until the Knight was able to stop Kiba's attack that they both stopped, their swords disappearing into magic circles. "Well that seems to be enough for now, you have improved greatly, keep up this training and I'm sure you do just fine in your upcoming Raiting Game." Kiba said before turning to look towards me. "Oh hello Seno, didn't see you there were you watching us?" He asked as he headed over towards a bench to grab a bottle of water._

 _"Ya, only just near the end though." I said as the knight left, though not really paying much attention to him as he left. " looked like your Training him right? That's nice of you." Walking over to him I smile, even when I was younger I always looked up to my uncles for guidance and advice._

 _"Ya, he came to me personally for training, wanted to be the best he could for his master and peerage, hearing that request..well...it reminded me of Issei...I couldn't refuse after that." Kiba said, looking down at the bottle of water before taking a big drink setting it back down. "But enough of that, what has you wondering around, most of the others are still unpacking, don't tell me your done already? Kiba said turning to face me now._

 _"Well you see Kiba...one of Uncle Zechs maids..well I guess he placed her on my personal care, and she said something about...if I ever needed anything done..anything at all to ask her, but I can't figure out exactly what that meant." I said looking back towards the door._

 _"Well to me it sounds like SirZechs wants to make sure his nephew is well...in lames terms, wants you to become a real man...well at least learn what it's like to.. act like a king, to take charge and give orders, and a maid who is told to do as their told is the best way to learn that experience..as for what you choice to tell her to do, that is your decision." Kiba said patting my shoulder, "And I agree, our devil king has never failed to help your father or Rias with advice and I'm sure he wants you to learn how to lead, before you start...after all Rias took a while before she truly began to lead us, to use her pieces to their fullest and made the best choice decisions when the need arises." Kiba said before heading out of the training room, stopping to turn to face me again. "Most of the maids usually are seen around the major rooms of this mansion, so I'm sure you will find the one your looking for there, and Seno..don't do anything your father wouldn't do." Leaving the room I stand there stunned at Kiba's words. 'Don't do anything dad wouldn't do..but what does that mean, dad died when i was barely able to remember anything about him..and what I know is what my family has told me about him...that he was a kind man who worked hard,but also a pervert who loved admiring my mother and my Aunts bodies to the end...How is that going to help me not do anything he wouldn't'_

 _Shaking my head I sigh before heading for the main rooms, determined to find Yada and tell her to come to my room tonight, to do what dad would do...to make sure I'm ready to be a king, that's what Uncle Zechs wants from his nephew, to take command to be able to lead, Kiba was right SirZechs put me in Yada's personal care to allow me time, time to build confidence as a king, to be ready to lead. Reaching the main room, i notice a lot of the maids looking at me, some with curiosity, some with respect; clearly from my heritage as the son of the Red Dragon Emperor, and others..I couldn't exactly figure out it seemed to be a mixture of lust...and fear. Noticing Yada was easy to stop thanks to her long silver hair, and her long slender legs, walking up to her I take a deep breath. "Yada, can I ask you something?" I said, my voice still shaky._

 _Turning Yada looked at me and smiled, her face flush a little as she slowly moved her bangs a little out of her eyes. "sure Lord Seno, what is it?" looking at me the way she she was me nervous, but not nervous like I was going to run, nervous that I needed to take advantage of this confidence or I won't get another chance like this again._

 _"I..I want you to come to my room tonight, once everyone is asleep...and.. " I look away thinking as I turn to look back at her taking a deep breath. "And do come with a pair of pj's please." I said causing the maid to blush, her face getting redder by the second before nodding._

 _"Y...yes sir, as you wish..I.. I will see you tonight then Lord Seno." She said bowing once again, giving me a view of her cleavage again as she walks away. Watching her walk I admire her legs and hips once again, but noticing something different..there was almost a bounce in her step...Like she was happy and excited for tonight._


	5. Chapter 5

Heading back through the house, just wandering around looking for my Uncle SirZechs; hoping he can give me some tips as a king since Aunt Rias didn't help me at all I run into my Aunt Asia reading in the library. Heading inside i tap her on the shoulder causing her to jump turning to see me blushing. "Oh Seno, you scared me guess I was so caught up in this book I didn't notice you coming in." Asia said chuckling as she looks at me. "So what is it?" She asked placing the book in her lap.

"Well I was just looking for everyone else, I saw Kiba training, Aunt Xenovia..well she wanted to talk with me about something, I haven't seen Rias since she and Uncle Zechs went somewhere, and I haven't seen my mom since we got here any idea where she went?" I asked though I got the feeling I knew where my mom most likely went.

"Asia shrugged looking towards the door. "Well knowing Akeno she's probably deep in helping Rias with what ever she needs, or maybe finding some way to help you with everything, how is that by the way, everything must be so overwhelming, having the gear awaken, being brought here to become a king, being told you have to lead others into battle and commanding them, putting their lives in your hands." Asia said looking back towards me.

"Well now that you mention it Auntie...I'm overwhelmed, many things in my head all at once, Awakening this gear of mine..and I barley know how it works, all i know is that Ddraig, is some dragon emperor and he is now apart of me...and that this gear grows and matures. Plus being told I'm going to lead others...that's just makes me so nervous.. how can Rias handle this pressure... my heads just spinning just thinking about it." I said walking over to sit at the table across from her. " I mean, having to make snap decisions in the middle of fights, or their lives in my hands...it's just so scary, what if I make the wrong decision, or something goes horribly wrong." Shaking my head i throw my head into my hands covering my face.

"Well Seno..That's the thing, Rias, SirZechs...they all didn't start off as great leaders...they were just as terrible at decisions, as well it wasn't until the Raiting Game with Riser that Rias truly got to lead us into battle, or SirZechs..well our Devil King surly didn't start off great as well, but I'm only guessing I could be completely wrong." Asia said looking away, her eyes drifting back. "Your dad always worked hard, always putting everything into he did, course..it always with something perverted whether it be when he came up with a technique or when he was practising with his balance breaker, or when it came down to fighting for his life, he was always putting his whole heart into it." Hearing Asia's story I can't help but look down at my hand before standing up walking towards the door. "Where are you going Seno?" Asia asked standing up.

"Well if dad trained to use this gear...then I should do the same, after all I barely know how it works, or what it can do and Ddraig said to me...he won't be helping me with it, I have to learn on my own like dad did, and it makes sense. I have to train..to become strong" Looking back at Asia i smile. "Well, maybe I will become even stronger then dad was when he started his training." At my words the Gem on my hand Glowed, looking down surprised the whole gear, not just the Gem had manifested on it's own.

" _Indeed Seno, you are indeed much stronger then Issei was when he first awoken the gear, at first he couldn't hear my voice, and after a few days you could hear me while Issei took a few weeks. So I'm sure once you truly begin to train, maybe you will mature the gear faster as well."_ Ddraig said and I smiled at his words.

"Thanks Ddraig, that means a lot, to know that even know as I'm starting to learn how to truly lead on my own, to stand on my own two feet that at this moment I'm stronger then dad was."

" _Yes Seno, indeed right now you are stronger then Issei was, but he grew faster and faster in strength and to reach his peak..it would take you at least 10 years to reach his strength, and once he achieved his Balance Breaker..his power grew even faster..so to achieve his level of power in his Balance Breaker...well...that would take almost 40 years."_ Ddraig said and I gasped stunned.

"Dad achieved so much power like that...Well then let's go train Ddraig it's time to start training." I said as I headed towards the door determined to find my Aunt Rias or my Uncle SirZechs. Heading through the halls I pass a few of the maid, stopping to ask one of them where I could find my Aunt or Uncle, the maid told me that Lord Zechs was last seen in the entertainment room. Heading through the halls I hear a sudden loud "Boost" Coming from the room up head, heading into the room I come across the Entertainment room, the large T.V playing what appears to be old recordings of my dad in some of their Raiting Games. "Wow so that's dad's balance Breaker...and wow it's incredible." I said walking over, leaning against the edge of the couch where Sir Zechs was sitting down and watching.

"Hello Seno, yes..this was your fathers last few games before the final battle, Issei wanted to test his own abilities..he had challenged all who wanted to fight him in a battle royal, letting them challenge him one after another giving him no chances to rest and test the limits of his stamina and endurance." SirZechs said as I sat down beside him amazed at the sight on the T.V, watching my dad taking on multiple knights at once as well as 2 rooks and a queen, taking each down one by one, each blow they dealt to him seemed intense but he endured before defeating them.

"Amazing, dad is...was simply amazing.." Looking down at my hand, the Sacred Gear still manifested, Looking down I look back at SirZechs. "umm Uncle Zechs I have a question, Aunt Rias didn't exactly give me a true answer so I figure I would come to you, to my uncle and the Devil king. What exactly should I do as a King? Do you have any advice for me." I said looking over at him.

"Well Seno what could I say, as the Devil king I have had to make many large scale decisions, to think about all devils as well as my own family. Sometimes it's to much even for me..What I mean is that no matter how long you have been a king there are challenges that even you can't overcome right away, just follow your instincts, your intuition and you may find it will lead you to the best solution." Zechs said looking up at the roof.

"Thanks uncle, that's more then what Rias told me, oh and I have to ask, am I correct in guessing that you put Yada in my care to teach me, to teach me to lead, to give orders." I asked looking towards the door where the maids were.

"Yes my dear nephew, Yada is actually the newest of the maids in this house, she is quite loyal to my father but she's quite inexperienced when it comes to following orders, and you're new to giving commands, so I figured she would be perfect for you, to learn how to lead."

"So..So does that mean what ever order I give her, she has to follow...no matter what?" I asked blushing. My uncle just laughed as he looked at me.

"Thinking of taking advantage of that position Seno? Well yes she has to do as you order her, but let's no go overboard alright? Because after all this is still the family house, think about the Gremory name." SirZechs said and i nodded.

"Y..ya I understand, but.. SirZechs while Rias married my dad I'm technically not apart of the Gremory family as I took my mother's name, course not by choice."

"So you're saying you want to take Rias's name? To go by Seno Gremory instead of Seno Himejima? I'm sure Akeno would understand if you made that decision on your own." I just looked at him stunned.

"Wait, your saying if i chose to change my last name mom won't get mad? I mean I took her last name which was dad's decision, but to take Aunt Rias's name instead won't upset her?" SirZechs stood up and nodded walking over to turn off the T.V, turning back to face me smiling.

"Not at all Seno, after all it's your choice and knowing your mother she will be happy with your decision."

'Can I really do that, go by Gremory instead of Himejima, to truly follow my father, he married into the Gremory name and truly made a name for himself and help Aunt Rias defy her family, to be her own person as well as respected in her clan.' Looking around I take a deep breath. "I think i will, I will go by Seno Gremory instead of Himejima, course i will always respect my mother's family, to honour that side of my family as well." I stand up heading for the door. "Thanks Uncle, you helped me greatly, plus just having the choice of being a member of the Gremory clan... following in my dad's footsteps in a way, but this time, I will do it in my own way, to lead my own peerage and find my own place among..my new clan." I said looking back at my uncle before heading back towards the training room determined to practice, to focus the rest of the night on training, to learn how to use this gear.

As the rest of the afternoon went on I spent hours, upon hours training, trying to manifest the gear faster and faster, making it easier on myself to focus less and soon it became almost instinct, like breathing, manifesting quickly and disappearing just as fast. Taking a break I head over to one of the benches to take a drink, rubbing a towel across my face to wipe away the sweat from the training, my breathing heavy as i sat down. 'Man this is insane, how did dad do this, to master this gear, to gain so much power I'm just exhausted trying to get it to form, sure it's shown it's self a lot but always at the worst times, it seems just making sure I don't loose control and let it's power overcome my will is taxing on it's self.

" _Indeed partner, Issei never did actually have this problem due to his perverted nature actually, his whole dream was to have a harem, not to use the gears power for himself, but to use it to protect his friends, that's why the gear never tried to overwhelm him, it became a backseat to them. But you Seno, you want to use this power to make a name for yourself in the Gremory clan, to prove that you're not just the son of Issei Gremory, but also Seno Gremory, a man with his own decisions, his own dreams and someone who won't just follow in his father's shadow, but to walk beside him."_ Ddraig said causing me to look at the gem and nod, the gear disappearing once more as i looked at the clock realizing it's very late. Heading into the kitchen I wipe away any left over sweat and make myself something quick to eat, as many of the other maids were cleaning up what appeared to be dinner.

"Were sorry Lord Seno, Lady Rias told us to leave you be, to let you train until you were done. She wanted to make sure that no one interfered so that you could have as much time as you needed." One of the maids said, a girl with short black hair, her pearl blue eyes looking at me before resuming washing the counter.

"Well I appreciate that, though next time just come and tell me, I don't wanna miss dinner with my family again alright?" I said as i grabbed a quick bite making myself a sandwich. The maids just all nodded in agreement as i headed off towards my room before realizing I had told Yada to meet me there. 'Shit I never told her what time to meet me in my room, what if shes been waiting for hours.' Rushing to my room I open to find Yada sitting on my head, turning to face me. "

"Oh hello Lord Seno, It's good to see that you haven't forgotten about me, course if you fell asleep during your training I would have been ordered to come collect you and bring you to your room to rest." Standing up Yada walked over bowing to me. "So what may I do for you sir?" Looking at her i blush shaking my head as I walked past her before leaning against the chair at my desk.

"Well Yada..for starters, I talked with my uncle, he says you were to follow any order I gave you, you understand?" I asked her as i stood up my mind focused and ready to go through with my idea, to see how far I can push this control. Yada nodded walking over towards me.

"Of course Lord Seno, I will do as I'm instructed, so where shall we begin." She asked as I walked over to my bed before sitting down, gesturing her over to stand before me.

"Well Yada, I would like you to... strip for me...down to your underwear." I said my voice full of strength, full of order. Yada nodded, her face flushed deep red as she stood before me slowly she reached up to pull on the strings trying the top of her uniform, the strings falling free around her feet as her fingers began to unbutton the rest of the top, slowly her deep Crimson red bra came into view, covering her C-cup breasts, the bra pushing her breasts up. Watching her slowly removing the top of her uniform I blush smiling as she has so far not argued as she removed the last button sliding the top of her body dropping it at her feet. Standing up i walk over to her, my hands reaching up to touch Yada's waist, her body stiffening up at my touch my hands sliding up her waist along her breasts before dropping my hand before returning to sit on the bed facing her. "Good Yada, very good indeed, now... the skirt I said your uniform is to be taken off, and that means all of it." Nodding Yada slowly unzipped her skirt, her breath getting heavy as it fell to her feet standing before me in her bra and panties.

"Such beauty indeed, now, on the bed with me." I said sliding up to lean against the pillows on the bed giving Yada space as she went to sit on the end of my bed looking at me awaiting her next order. Admiring her body, from her long slender legs to her long silver hair, slowly I looked at her face smiling. "Well Yada, how about we put your lips to work. Hearing what I meant Yada leaned back stunned before nodding slowly crawling up the bed a bit towards me before stopping slowly unzipping my pants, her eyes looking down with curiosity before looking back up at me. I just smile awaiting what's next and Yada just slowly pulls my pants down before removing my boxers, my cock though semi hard wasn't to big, just only 4", her hands slowly stroking my cock lowering her head to lick my cock a little, my body tensing up at the feeling of her tongue. "Oh god, this is a incredible sensation, please continue Yada." Looking down at her she nodded as she continued to lick my cock, slowly licking from base to tip as my cock grew against her tongue, growing to it's full length of 5.4".

As Yada used her tongue to lick my cock I squirm watching her, the feeling of her tongue sliding along the length of my cock sending shivers throughout my body, as she licked faster I watched as she took the head of my cock into her mouth slowly taking it into her mouth. "Oh fuck Yada.. easy this sensation is fucking incredible I don't think I could handle this...amazing feeling." Yada started to giggle, the feeling sending vibrations through my body shivering as she started to suck and lick my cock at the same time, my body tensing up. "Oh god Yada stop please, I'm going to cum.." Feeling her body speed up I groan watching her, ignoring what i told her i groan as I tense up cumming a little into her mouth i force my cock from her lips causing the rest of my cum to explode landing on Yada's face, some cum landing in her hair some on her breasts. "Oh fuck Yada...I..I told you to stop.." I said as i looked at her panting. "But..but that was incredible... and I'm sure we can do this again while my family is here, don't you agree?" I asked as Yada stood up nodding in agreement as she stood up bowing as she gathered up her clothes.

"I will return another night then Lord Seno, I..I do hope I will be of great service to you." Yada said as she left the room, leaving me to myself and my thoughts of what else I could do with her, what else I could make her do, what I myself could have her do.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: This story has hit over 500 readers and I'm so happy, let's get this story to over 600 by the end of the year, so please share this story with others you think will enjoy reading it, and please give some reviews, give me some tips and ideas to help grow, ask me questions as well as some criticism as long as it's constructive and not to just be a jerk. Now enjoy the read.**_

* * *

Waking up I sit up looking at the end of my bed, remembering Yada had done as i had told her last night, first stripping and then giving me a blowjob, of course the last part wasn't what exactly what I had in mind. Standing up I start to get dressed when someone knocks on the door. "Umm, Come in" I said as i pulled on a pair of black jeans my back to the door as Yada came in bowing.

"Good morning Lord Seno I hope you slept well, your mother and Lady Rias are awaiting you in the kitchen with the others for breakfast, however I would also like to say I do hope you are happy with me last night, following the orders you gave me...without question." Yada said blushing, her hands running through her hair. Looking back towards her I smile pulling on a plain white T-shirt.

"Yes I am very pleased Yada, but next time when I say stop please stop, I didn't exactly plan the end of that. So do you understand? Listen to what I say." I walk over to her as i lifted her chin forcing her to look into my eyes.

"Y...yes sir, I do apologize I guess I just got caught up in the moment." Yada said blushing before she and I headed towards the kitchen.

"I never did ask your full name Yada did I? So what is it?" I asked as we reached the stairs, the rest of my family already eating as we reached the door.

"It's Grinsal, Yada Grinsal" She said bowing as she turned away to walk away, placing my hand on her shoulder I turn her back to face me.

"Yada, stay for a second alright, I have something I want to say to you but I want to make sure my uncle is alright with it. I said as I headed inside going to sit beside my Aunt Xenovia.

"Good morning Seno, sleep well? We sent Yada to wake you up so you didn't miss breakfast, how was your training session yesterday?" Xenovia said before taking a bite of her piece of toast.

"Training went fine, this gear is really taking on my endurance though, every time i used it, it felt like something was trying to consume my will, to overwhelm me with the power." I said before turning to face my uncle, suddenly the Sacred Gear manifests everyone looking at my hand.

" _Well What do you expect to happen Seno? To be able to do like your father did, Issei had his primal desires to help control the overwhelming strength of the Boosted Gear, you on the other hand are choosing to use it's power to make a name for yourself so of course it will begin to eat away at your will. You have to find the will to overcome it's growing power and master it, who knows you may even be able to do what Issei couldn't, use the Juggernaut Drive."_ Ddraig said, looking back at my hand.

"Wait, you mean this Sacred Gear has a name? Why wasn't I told? I have been calling this thing what it was, a Sacred Gear but it has a name." I said before looking back toward my uncle. "Sir Zechs I have a question." Looking back towards the door I nod, Yada entering the kitchen bowing to us as she stood in front of us. "Uncle.. I would like to ask your permission to make Yada here...my first evil piece." I said causing everyone to gasp, even Yada as she looked towards me stunned.

"Well that is surprising Seno, why should I release her from working here to be apart of your Peerage." SirZechs said taking a sip of his coffee before looking at me.

"Well.. because she seems to be the caring kind, and has a strong soul someone like that I feel like would be a great fit to my peerage, so please Uncle allow her to join my peerage, and I promise to make sure to do my best."

SirZechs just looked at me, taking another sip of his coffee before taking a deep breath. "Alright Seno, I will grant your request." Looking towards Yada he smiled. "Do take care of my nephew will you Yada, and always remember that as his Bishop you also represent the Gremory clan." Yada just nodded before turning to leave the kitchen.

"So Uncle can we go to the monolith today so I can register as a king, also." Looking over at my mother and Aunt Rias. "Can you two come with us, I.. I kinda want to say something before I become a king and well.. I want you two to hear it." Rias and my mother's faces just looked surprised but nodded in agreement. After finishing breakfast I follow my uncle through the house over to a large monument of a king piece. "So i just place my hand on this and that's all?" I ask turning to face my uncle, my aunt, and my mother.

"Yes, once you do that you will be given the power of a king and your evil pieces will glow with radiance and be able to reincarnate humans into devils." SirZechs said, turning to face my mom and Rias i take a deep breath.

"Mom..Aunt Rias I have something to say, I talked with SirZechs and he mentioned something I can do.. and I agree with him." Taking a deep breath I turn back to face the monolith. "I have decided to follow in dad's footsteps.. I have chosen to take the Gremory name and lead my peerage as best, no even better then my Aunt Rias." Turning to face them once again i smile. "I know how much dad loved both of you, how he married into the Gremory Clan and proved he was not a low-born devil but a man worthy to marry you, Aunt Rias." I look at my mom and smile. "I'm proud to be a Himejima mom, but I want to follow dad's footsteps and prove that I can be even better then he was." My mom just nodded and smiled.

"Of course Seno, my son I understand why you wanted us to come along, you wanted to make this announcement before becoming a king, to show us that your ready to lead and prove how strong you can be without us guiding you." Akeno said walking over placing her hands on my shoulder. "Now go, be a king and show the world how great my Son is, the new Red Dragon Emperor." Looking over my shoulder I smile before placing my hand on the monolith, feeling the magic within my body almost double, turning back to face my family I smile.

"It is done, you are now a king, Seno.. Seno Gremory." Rias said smiling as she once again handed me the small red box of my evil pieces, opening the box the chess pieces were now glowing a deep red, the detail along each piece glowed a low emerald green, looking at them I look up as my uncle picks up one of the pawn piece closely examining it.

"Seems as the dragon within you is resonating with these pieces, fascinating I wonder what these pieces will do" SirZechs said before placing the piece back in the box and looking at me. "But never forget these words Seno, you're only as strong as your family, never question your heart and let it guide you to make the best decisions possible." After listening to my uncle explain what it means to be a king I smile hugging him.

"Thanks uncle, I will do my best to make my family proud of me, and even do better than dad did." I stepped back looking back down at my evil pieces. "Guess I should use one of these on Yada before we leave tonight right?" I asked my uncle as we headed back towards the training room, determined to resume my training with the Boosted Gear to get control over it's power, to make sure it doesn't consume me.

'If Ddraig is right and this Gear has such power that others were consumed by it and let the power control them and not the other way around, then I have make sure I keep it under control or else I might loose myself.' Setting the box on a bench I take a deep breath before heading back into the hall and notice one of the maids walking by. "Excuse me, but can you ask Kiba to come join me in the training room, it's important." I asked her, the maid simply nodded and went off the find my uncle, while she was gone I Decided to sit and meditate, to try and focus my magic, to let this new strength of the king flow through my body. After focusing my magic i look up to see my uncle standing at the door, getting up and walk over towards him. "hey uncle, was wondering if you can train me for a bit, hoping i can get the hang of this boosted gear before we head home."

"Of course Seno, I will gladly help you, and besides to train you will be like back when I tried your dad." Kiba said walking over to grab a wooden sword before turning back to me. "But I already can tell your magic was stronger then he was back then so I'm sure that this will be fun." Nodding I just smiled activating the Boosted Gear I raise my hands up in a boxers stance as I look at my uncle. "Good Seno, taking a stance like that will help you defend as well as counter if needed, however think you can protect from my speed?" Kiba said as he began to speed around the training room, almost to fast for me to keep a eye on him.

As the night went on Kiba struck my body all over, from the back of my legs to my arms, feeling my body getting heavy I kneel down looking up at him. "Dam, so this is the power of a knight.. I like but I will never give up." Looking down at the Boosted Gear I sigh.

' Ddraig did say he won't help me with training, well that's fine with me, after all if dad could do it, so can I.' Looking up at my uncle I breath heavily, the gear's gem starting to glow, when the gem started to glow Kiba smiled raising the sword.

"Seems your will, your determination to shine higher then Issei as surpassed the weight the boosted gears strength has on your will." Kiba said. "And I'm guessing now it almost feels like apart of you doesn't it?" I looked down at the Gear, before standing up and rubbing my shoulder. 'He was right, the strength of the boosted gear doesn't feel as heavy on my mind, feels like it's finally decided to let me control it, and not have the gear control my will.'

" _Congrats my partner, I knew you would eventually overcome the Gears power, it's now at your command, but never forget these words Seno, never once forget that if your will wavers that the Boosted Gear will weight heavy on you once more."_ Ddraig said and i nodded, the gear disappearing as I stood up, walking over to the bench i sit down looking down at my hand.

"How did dad handle so much power, plus this Gear hasn't even truly activated for me yet, aunt Rias said the gear was to double my power every 10 seconds, yet when I use it, I feel nothing I don't feel any stronger, so why? Why won't the gear properly work for me." I looked up at my uncle as he listed to me before shrugging.

"I'm not sure Seno, when Issei used the gear at first it took Asia dying to truly activate, but I think that's because of his strong feelings to protect her, to protect us all." I looked up at him listening to his words.

"Wait, aunt Asia died? So your telling me that dad's strong emotions triggered the gear...maybe.. maybe that's it, strong emotions might trigger it."

"Yes when the Boosted Gear first evolved it was because of Issei's desire to defeat Raynare, a fallen angel that manipulated him, and used Asia for her power, that anger awakened the dragon within him." Kiba said sitting beside me. "But that doesn't mean it will be the same, sure strong emotions helped Issei and I'm sure they will help you as well but what causes that trigger is all up to you." Kiba looked at me and smiled. "Now don't you have a bishop to claim as yours." Hearing his words i nodded standing up.

"Ya I do, thanks uncle your a amazing fighter, and I'm glad that you were one of dad's friends, and maybe you can teach me more, and tell me stories that mother and Rias won't tell me, and I'm guessing it's because it's embarrassing." Kiba just laughed and nodded, picking up my water bottle I head out of the training room heading towards my room to change, ready to take my first step as a king and make Yada Grinsal my bishop.


	7. Seno's Peerage

_**AN: Hello guys, this little post to help people keep track of Seno's Peerage with each girls name, age, and a little thing about them. As well I have decided that Seno will open a cafe to gain more experience as a king and a leader, hope you all can agree to this sort of idea. I will be updating this page as the story Progresses to check back often if you need to,**_

 _ **Seno Gremory's Peerage**_

 _ **Queen:Hiori Phenex**_

 _ **age: 17**_

 _ **Personality: Hiori is a bit of a rough around the edges kind of girl, she always seems stand-off towards people of a lower class then herself. But when it comes to her friends they see a softer side of her, always caring for them.**_

 _ **Hair: long blonde hair tied into twin pigtails held together by two small Phenex crest pins.**_

 _ **Eyes: Dark Blue**_

 _ **Height: 5'**_

 _ **Weight: 156 lbs**_

 _ **Bust: 85C**_

 _ **Bishop #1: Yada Grinsal**_

 _ **Age: 16**_

 _ **Personality: Yada is a hard working girl, always doing as told but seems to believe everything she is told and can be taken advantage of. As Seno's first evil piece Yada feels proud to join him and serve him well as his Bishop.**_

 _ **Hair:Long silver hair that ends just before the dip in her back, her long bangs framing her face**_

 _ **Eyes: emerald green eyes.**_

 _ **Height: 5' 2" tall**_

 _ **weight: 176 lbs**_

 _ **Bust: 81C**_

 _ **Bishop #2: Shiria Toujou**_

 _ **Age: 17**_

 _ **Personality: Shiria is very playful, and sometimes pretty simple minded, she tends to be very flirtatious and doesn't mind using her good looks to get what she wants. However Shiria can be very compassionate and caring towards people she loves and cares for deeply.**_

 _ **Hair: medium length black hair with split bangs down the middle.**_

 _ **Eyes: Hazel-Gold**_

 _ **Height: 5' 5"**_

 _ **Weight: 164 lbs**_

 _ **Bust: 65D**_

 _ **Knight #1:**_

 _ **Knight #2:**_

 _ **Rook:**_

 _ **Pawn #1**_

 _ **Pawn #2-4:**_

 _ **Pawn #5:**_

 _ **Pawn #6-7**_

 _ **Pawn #8:**_


	8. Chapter 7- The Bishop Joins us

_**AN: Hello my readers, I must say what a thrill it's been for this story to have reached almost 900 in only a few weeks, however while editing the story I noticed that at times where Seno is thinking and Ddraig talking are almost identical so I have choosing to change Seno's thoughts from ' to [ as well as italicized, hopefully this will help, however if it makes it worse I will change it back, so please let me know if I should change it back or leave it as is. Also I will be adding So please review and enjoy.**_

As I sat in my room lowly spinning a bishop piece between my fingers, waiting for Yada to enter my room, my mind wandering with thoughts of doubt and worry. [ _Am I truly ready to become a king, to take Yada into my peerage as my Bishop to have her leave my uncle and come live in the human world with me and my family, I mean what if she refuses?]_ Sitting in my room i just sigh setting the evil piece on my night stand, lying back in the bed looking up at the canopy. As the hours went by I wasn't sure if Yada was coming, despite my uncle telling her to join my peerage, I felt like it's ultimately her decision to join me. While waiting for Yada to arrive I decide to set up candles around the room, in a way of creating a atmosphere for the ceremony. the door knocks, turning to face the door I smile as i wave my hand, igniting the candles slowly one after another. [ _I'm glad mother taught me how to handle the elements with my magic, or else this would have been a pain to light all these by hand.] "_ Come in Yada, and please close the door after." I said as i stood in the center of the room, the Bishop piece in my hands. When Yada entered the room she could see the candles around the room, her face flushing red as she turned away closing the door before walking over to me. "Yada, before we continue, though my uncle told you to join my peerage I want to ask you. Do you want to join me or not? The choice is yours." I said as i spun the evil piece between my fingers. "You see while I appreciate the help you gave me in being able to give orders, to command my pieces, however I never did ask you if you were alright with that, And I'm sorry about that. So please I ask you Yada, what is your opinion of me, don't hold back because of who my uncle is." I looked at her, her eyes looking down at the floor avoiding my look.

"Well you see Lord Seno.." Yada says before cutting her off.

"No, no lord Seno Yada, please it's just you and me, speak your mind." I said as i lifted her chin so she could see my face,her own face red.

"Well then...Seno... it would be my honour to serve you, while yes I did.." Yada's face had turned beet red as she looked at me. "Oral on you.. I did it because I wanted to as much as you telling me to." Hearing her words i couldn't help but chuckle as i shook my head.

"Dear Yada, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind, I think we both just got caught up in the moment." I said letting go of her chin, my fingers slowly spinning the evil piece before lifting it up. "If you truly would be my bishop Yada then let us begin with the ritual." Nodding Yada knelt down at my feet, my eyes closing as I begin to mutter the magic circle slowly forming around Yada. As the circle fully forms I place the bishop piece between Yada's breasts, her breathing easily picking up as my hand approached her breasts. "Calm down Yada, breath slower don't worry I won't be like my father, he would of taken a chance and grope you, but I'm not my father." I couldn't help but laugh at my own words, remembering how much I am like my father as i lift her chin smiling, her own eyes looking back at me. "Yada Grinsal I Seno Gremory, welcome you as my loyal bishop, with me I hope you will find a way of life that fills your soul with pride and happiness, now Rise Yada, Rise as i Bishop." I said the bishop piece glowing as it begins to slowly sink into her skin, her cheeks flush as the feeling of the Bishops power begins to enhance her magical abilities.

Looking down on Yada I smile as i take her hand, the magic circle fading as i lift her to her feet. "Well Yada, how do you feel, to be a Bishop?" I asked her as I guided her to sit on my bed as I went to sit in the chair at the desk.

"It feel's incredible Seno, I feel as if my magic has truly been awakened." Hearing her words I'm surprised giving her a puzzled look.

"You mean you haven't been using your magic here?" I asked and Yada just shook her head.

"No I haven't, truthfully I haven't had a need to use my magic before, It's so peaceful here that there was no need. Yada looked down at her hands, her eyes began to glow as well as her hands, glowing a faint red she couldn't help but giggle, the light fading away as she stood up bowing to me. "I thank you once again for allowing me to join your peerage Lord Seno, but I must get back to work before you leave and head home. As Yada goes to leave I grab her wrist, turning to face me she looks at me confused.

"Yada, when I do head home, you will be coming with us as well remember a King must always have his pieces with him, and well to follow in my father's footsteps... I would greatly appreciate you coming home with me and continue to serve me there, as well as my sister's and my family as well." I said as I looked up at her. Yada just nodded once again bowing.

"As you with Sir, I will go and pack up my things right away, and Sir... I do hope that your aunt Asia is as nice as the rumours make her out to be." Yada said as she left my room. Standing up I head outside to the garden proud of myself for learning more about my new Bishop as well as learning more about her.

" _It seam's taking charge and learning who she truly is as a person has helped you, maybe you should take this new found courage and do something with it, maybe get back to training."_ Ddraig said as I looked at my hand and chuckled.

[ _Of course Ddraig would say that, he wants me to get stronger...but why? So I can be like dad? Or maybe there's something else that Ddraig wants from me... Or am I just thinking to much into this and he just wants to see me get stronger._ ] "Ya, you might be right Ddraig a little training might be good, but if I trained now I might be to sore to truly enjoy the trip home with everyone, let alone show Yada around the house... it's almost as big as uncle Zechs house after all." I said as I walked along a path through the Gremory's Land. As I followed the path I watch people walk past, some recognizing my face, words muttering about my heritage. [ _Of course people are gonna talk about me.. I'm the son of a human turned devil and fallen angel.. I'm proud of my parents, but that doesn't give people the right to talk about me like I'm a object... maybe...maybe I can change that, by doing things my way...and I have an idea_.]

Heading back to large house I look for my uncle about his advice on my idea, heading into the living room I find him talking with Azazel and Riser. "Oh I'm sorry Uncle, I didn't realize you were busy I can come back another time. I said as I started to back out of the room.

"No not at all Seno, please come in." SirZechs said gesturing me towards a empty chair. "Azazel, Riser this is my nephew Seno, the next Red Dragon Emperor, and newest king." SirZechs said as I sat down.

"Oh so your the one Rias spoke of, Akeno and Issei's son as well as the new barer of the Boosted Gear. Well we will see what your capable of once your little family is gathered." Azazel said taking a sip of his glass of wine.

"So you knew my dad and mother, well then this might come of as a surprise." Turning to face my uncle i look down at the floor, taking a deep breath before looking up at him. "Uncle, I was thinking of a good way for me to gain more experience as a king, and gaining more confidence in myself with giving orders. I.. I want to open a small cafe in the human world, I think the responsibility will be great for me, as well as maybe using it as a chance to find more to follow me." looking at my uncle for his answer I couldn't help but hear chuckling coming from Riser, turning to look at him.

"You, you think you got what it takes to run a business, kid your barley a devil and you think you can handle a business, please you could barely handle a simple ritual with that bishop of yours, heard you were nerves and couldn't stomach the nerves to take what was yours by right." Riser just looked at me, my eyes looking back into his clenching my fist.

[" _Like father like son it seems, Riser is just determined to hate you because your Issei's son, well I hope you can do like your father did and stick it to Riser."]_ Ddraig said catching me off guard, hearing how I was acting just like dad did, putting a smile on my face.

"Well Lord Riser, I think your wrong, and I'm now determined to show you that your wrong about me, and my Peerage." Riser just stood up, almost knocking over the coffee table as he glared down at me.

"You dare speak to the head of the Phenex Clan with such disrespect boy, I don't care if your Lord Zechs nephew no one talks to me like that." Looking up at him I just clenched my fist the Boosted Gear activating on it's own, the sight of it causing Riser to flinch, my eye brows raising in curiosity.

"What's wrong sir? Does my Boosted Gear scare you?" I couldn't help but smirk at him, I knew from mother's stories of dad saving Aunt Rias from him. "I will prove to you Lord Riser, that I don't have to hide behind me uncle's title, or my father's legacy he left behind as the Red Dragon Emperor." At that Riser had gotten in my face, his hand engulfed in flames his other hand on my shirt.

"Never talk back to me boy, or I swear you will be nothing but a pile of ashes when I'm done with you, maybe Rias should of taught you some manner's when you speak to a devil of higher class, or maybe it's your father in you, always thinking just cause of that dragon your a big shot, well your not."

" _Boost" was heard echoing from the gear, my whole body feeling stronger as I looked up at Riser, standing up I look at him smiling. "Riser we both know your all words because if you tried to harm me you know my family will come after you."_

 _"That's enough Seno, Riser release my nephew right now." SirZechs said as he put his hand on Riser's shoulder. When Riser let go of me I smirked sitting down looking down at the Boosted Gear. [So that's what it feels like to have the gear truly activate, it's incredible this feeling, it seems anger allowed the power to truly awaken._ ] "Now Seno, your idea is most intriguing and I will gladly help find a building for you to use and once I do you can do with it as you wish."

"Thanks uncle, I will go pack up my things for the ride home now." I said bowing to him as I headed back to my room to pack up, the feeling of the Boosted Gear finally activating fading away, the gear disappearing from my hand. [ _If anger fuels this gear, then maybe remembering this feeling of anger towards Riser can help with training._ ]


	9. Chapter 9- Ownership isn't a joke

_**AN: Hey guys, Seno's queen has been chosen, as for who she is well, you will have to wait and find out, ( unless my constant readers know where to look for that info, as well as Seno's Second bishop) but now just sit back, enjoy as we continue the story. PS: Happy New Years my readers and what a year it has been, I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but due to some large personal matter's I needed the time away. But now were back.**_

* * *

After finishing packing up almost all my things I sat on the bed looking at my evil pieces box sighing before setting them in my bag before heading to the main hall to meet up with the rest of my family. Once I arrived I noticed Yada was with them, her usual maid outfit changed into one of more human appearance probably with the help of my Aunt Asia; a pair of short denim shorts that really showed off her legs and firm ass, as i can't help but admire her as I approached and a plain blue tight tank top that showed off her breasts. Walking up to her I smile.

"Well Yada, ready to see what the humans do for fun? I figure we could check out some small things and just talk." I said, noticing my aunt Rias chuckling from the corner of my eye. "What's so funny Aunt Rias?" I asked turning to face her.

"Like father, like son. When Asia first came to town Issei showed her around, it was really sweet and I think it was the start of her falling in love with him. Rias said causing Yada's face to go red.

"Hey I'm just trying to be nice Auntie, besides dad had good intentions." I said looking back towards Yada, her face still blushing as me and Rias talked. After standing around waiting for the train to arrive I lean against the wall of the main hall the boosted gear activated looking down at the gauntlet.

" _It seems you have learned something about this gear haven't you Seno._ " Ddraig said and I just nodded.

"Yes, when Riser threatened to harm me for speaking rudely to him, the anger I felt towards him caused the gear to truly enhance my power. It seems that anger fuels the gear."

" _No Seno, while anger does indeed make the gear stronger,it isn't the only emotion that can fuel the gear, any strong emotions will do, however be aware if you chose to use anger to power the gear then never forget these words; I have seen many times before, people become so overwhelmed by their anger and power that they loose themselves to it harming those close to them."_ Taken back from what Ddraig had said I thought of his words. _[ Is he right? Before dad became the Red dragon Emperor, did they succumb to the power and go crazy with anger and rage. Will that happen to me if I use anger as well, or can I be different like dad, and use my anger but have a foothold on my self, to keep calm and never let the dragon control me, but allow it to lead me, guide me in the right direction, and direct the anger towards the enemy..or will it only lead me to harming my family]_ Lowering my hand I looked up my family smiling, watching them talk, and laugh. Standing there, I watch my aunt Asia and Yada talk and laugh causing me to smile. [ _maybe I can be exactly like dad...and use this gear to protect them, protect my family...and my peerage._ ] Walking back over to my family and I sit against a pillar waiting for the train to take us home.

"Lord Seno, may I ask you a question." Yada said, turning I saw here kneeling down beside me having spaced out I didn't even notice her at first.

"Sure Yada, what is it? Got a question about stuff back home?" I asked, Yada just shook her head sitting down beside me.

"No sir, just wondering something, Rias told me that you asked her brother about wanting to run some business, but what exactly were you thinking? What kind did you have in mind." She asked me, leaning back against the pillar I sigh.

"Honestly Yada, I haven't thought of that yet, but I know what I want and Riser thinks I can't do this, that I can't be a king, can't run a business, or that I can't speak to him the way I did because of him being a Phenex Clan leader, well that's just more of a reason to show him he's wrong." I said looking down at my hand, out of the corner of my eye I saw her giggling a little causing me to turn and look at her. "What? Did I say something funny?" I asked

"No, not exactly Lord Seno, it's just that determination you showed, to prove you can do this, to show Lord Riser that he's wrong about you, just makes me so happy to be your Bishop. She said causing me to blush.

"Well.. thanks Yada, I'm glad to have you as well, you helped me break though to be a king, to be able to give commands, I just hope when I have more to lead, that I can continue to handle the pressure, specially since the member's of my Peerage will also be, the employee's at the business." I said causing Yada to look stunned, "What, where else did you expect me to find people to work with me? I can't exactly hire normal humans to work along side devils now can I? I mean Aunt Rias used a club as her cover, so why can't I use this business as mine?"

"I think that is a very good idea Seno, as clients looking for pacts can come in as regular customers and see who they want to make the pact with in person before the summoning request." Kiba said turning to look at me and Yada. "However that doesn't mean you can't ignore your studies in school, or finding people to fill your Peerage." Kiba said and I just nodded.

"I know Kiba, i will make you all proud of me." I said as one of the maids came through the large doors.

"Lady Rias, your train is here." She said bowing to my aunt.

"Thank you my dear tell my brother, I'm sorry for leaving already but we must get back home as school starts soon and we have to make sure that the kids get enough sleep." She said picking up her bags.

"Haha, very funny aunt Rias, but we're not kids anymore, and besides I'm a king now, so don't treat me like a kid." I said laughing, Rias just looked at me, her hands on her hips.

"Seno, don't you think that your aunt won't slap you for talking to your favourite aunt." Rias said, a sly smirk on her face.

"Oh I'm not sure if you're my favourite aunt, I mean Aunt Asia always made the best soup when I was sick." I rebutted causing Rias to laugh.

"Yes she does make very good, soup, but she won't share that secret with me." Rias said laughing as we all gathered up our things and headed towards the train. As we entered the train I sat in the back activating the sacred gear and just closed my eyes, trying to remember the feeling of anger towards Riser, trying to project that feeling deep into my mind to make it easier.

" _Seno, I already told you using anger while it draws out the gears power, it will also give the dragon within influence over you, to take control and loose yourself to the power."_ Ddraig said, opening my eyes sighing as i deactivate the gear and just looked out the window.

"Ddraig seems to worry about you Seno,maybe he grew attached to you already." Rias said causing me to jump seeing her sitting across from me. "Sorry, did I startle you Seno, I saw you sitting here with the Boosted Gear active, I was wondering if you were trying to reach within." Listening to her words I wonder what she meant.

"Umm, no I was just trying to remember the feeling of anger I had towards Riser, Ddraig said it helps fuel the gear." I said looking down at my hand. "But that also is how former Dragon Emperors lost themselves to the power, I want to use the gear like dad and protect the family, but also don't want to loose myself to the power." I said as i reached into my bag and pulled out the small crimson box containing my evil pieces. "And to be a proper king to Yada and any others I find."

"Don't worry about that now, because all you need to think about right now is school, Akeno would never forgive me if i let her son let his grades slip to teach him how to lead." Rias said laughing as she got up and went to sit with the rest of the family and I decide following after her sitting beside Aunt Xenovia.

"Hey, can I ask you a question Aunt Xenovia?" I asked looking out the window."

"Sure Seno, what's on your mind."

"Well I was wondering, do you know where Aunt Irina is? I figure she would of came with us."

"Well last I heard from her she was summoned to heaving about something, not sure exactly what but she will most likely be at home by the time we got there."

"That's good, I bet Irina will enjoy meeting Yada, I mean not many chances we have a maid in the house, bet dad would be proud of me.

 _"Oh yes, your father always fantasized of having maids in the house as well as your aunts, however Rias forbid him from that, apparently it was because they would distract him, but if I had to guess it was because she was nervous he wouldn't have paid as much attention to her."_ Ddraig said and i looked at my hand before laughing as the green gem faded away.

"Ya, knowing Aunt Rias that was why, well dad...your son is following in your footsteps." I said looking outside smiling to myself as we headed home.


	10. Chapter 10- The Pieces come together

_**AN: After a long hiatus I promise to do my best to upload as quickly as I can, but please let me know in reviews of any ideas you have, or any criticism you have. P.S: After doing some research I decided to change Asia's daughter's name, due to it meaning Clam in Japanese and that just isn't right, so I have changed it to Aikomi This chapter will have the new name and I will edit the previous chapters.**_

* * *

"Are you serious mom, I mean there isn't any other room she can stay in?" I had asked my mom when we got home and were thinking of where Yada was going to stay."

"Yes, after all she's your bishop so now she is your responsibility, and besides back then your we all stayed in your father's room together." Akeno said giggling, and i just rolled my head.

"Well ya, but you were all in love with my dad, but is there really no other room she can stay in?" I asked again sitting down on the couch, Yada sitting down beside me blushing with embarrassment from the situation.

"Yes Seno, that's final, dear Yada is staying with you in your room." Akeno said before standing up and kissing my forehead. "Now how about you be a good king and go show her around town, and get to know her better, a king is only as powerful as his pieces, that's how Rias always saw it and you should as well, even with Ddraig your still young and need true experience to live, now go live your life before school starters in a few days."

After sighing I nod standing up and guiding Yada to my room, showing here where the bathrooms can be found along the way upstairs.

"I do thank you for allowing me to stay in your room with you Lord Seno, I promise to make sure the room is clean when you come home from school and have tea ready." Yada said along the way.

"It can't be helped after my mom makes a decision she sticks to it, guess dad did the same so guess it just rubbed off on her, and Yada, your in the human world now, your gonna be going to school with me, after all a king must have his pieces with him, and it will be a great experience for you, plus from what aunt Rias was talking about, I guess the new headmaster at the school is a devil as well, some old friend of theirs so he will be expecting us I guess." I said as i opened the door for her to my room.

The large room, much to large for even one person had a simple design, deep red walls with deep brown accent panelling along the bottom, a birch wood desk with a new desktop computer as well as a birch wood king size bed with two large dressers beside the bed. "welcome to the room, just pick one of the dressers to put your stuff in I'm gonna go find my aunt Xenovia and ask her if she can train me some more, I wanna get the hang of this gear, and if Ddraig says anger isn't the wisest emotion to use then I need to do like dad did and focus my emotions to protect everyone in this house." Yada just bowed to me as I left the room heading through the halls to find my aunt.

As I headed through the halls I stopped when I heard commotion coming from the living room.

"You dare come to my house after everything you and the Kahos Brigade did to this town, if it wasn't for the fact that you betrayed Vali you wouldn't even be in this house." Rias said, her voice echoing up the stairs following the voices.

"Yes well, my sister is the one thing in this world I love, so when Vali was willing to kill her, I just couldn't stand by and let that happen. So ya I betrayed him to protect Koneko and by extensions you Red, and besides Vali is gone, the Kahos Brigade is gone so let's end this already?" A women said, standing in the doorway as I stopped standing on the bottom step, looking at the women I notice cat ears and two black tails, the Boosted Gear activating on it's own.

" _Kuroka...here to be a pain I'm guessing, or are you just here to try and take Koneko again? When will you learn she is staying with Rias and the other's."_ Ddraig said and I just looked at the women standing at the door, also noticing a girl behind her, like the other women she too has Black cat ears and a tail.

"Oh my, the boosted gear, so...your that boys kid aren't ya? So tell me, which one of these skanks did he knock up." the women Kuroka said walking over to me, ignoring my family and stood in front of me." Looking at her I clench my fist at her remark, the Gem on the gear glowing.

" _Not so smart Kuroka, Seno here is much stronger then Issei was at his age, he might just surprise you_ " Ddraig said again and Kuroka just laughed.

"Him strong? Please that's just adorable thinking this boy could be stronger then that pervert, and besides I'm sure my daughter Shiria is much stronger then he is by far, of course her father wasn't much in terms of strength but he did have tenacity, and was always picking a fight with me when ever he saw me, guess I admired that and gave him the chance and well Shiria came to be, course she took after her mother." Kuroka said gesturing towards the young girl still standing at the door. Her medium length black hair parted down the middle, after being acknowledged from her mother stepped towards me, with a weird sly smile on her face, her finger to her lip giving me a weird feeling.

"So she's your kid Kuroka...making her..my niece." Koneko said from the top of the steps, her own daughter Tanabe behind her, Koneko's neko ears were out as well as her twin tails, clearly having Kuroka here put her on nerves, her clenched hand on the handrail was clear to that end.

"Yes she is my dear sister, and relax I haven't come to cause a problem, I heard you went down into the underworld and was curious what it was about, maybe it's just like the old saying; curiosity killed the cat as it may." Kuroka said laughing, my aunt Rias glaring at her.

"If it's death you want Kuroka I can gladly give you that, your Kahos Brigade took Issei away from us, and for that you should pay a thousand deaths."

Hearing Rias's words I looked at Kuroka, my hand clenching as her words sunk in... [ _This women, this women is the reason dad isn't with us, she's the reason mom and my aunts sometimes still cry themselves to sleep, she's why my sister's have grown up without a father around]_..After looking at her for a bit, my eyes glancing back at her daughter, who's eyes haven't stopped looking at me I step down from the stairs and looked at Kuroka in the eyes. "If you're the reason why my father is gone, and why my mother and Aunts are sad, then you aren't welcome in this house you got it... I don't care if you are Aunt Koneko's sister leave this house right now, or I will make you." As I spoke the gem on the gear began to glow as a loud echoing " _Boost_ " was heard the magic flowing through me growing in strength as I started to raise a hand to forcefully push Kuroka out of my house.

"Oh it seems he's not just talk is he, is the big bad dragon boy sure has the strength to stand up to me I'm impressed." Kuroka said laughing, chuckling coming from my aunt Rias, looking over at her."

"What is so funny?"

"Well you see Seno, this was my idea, after over hearing Ddraig reminding you not to use anger to focus the gears power I asked Kuroka to come over, and see if we couldn't push you a bit, see if you could handle the power and focus it somewhere, I did the same with with your dad back when we were training to fight Riser. You see how it felt, to focus your anger towards someone, that's how your father felt protecting us all." Rias said walking over to me, placing her hand on my left hand pushing it down to my side. "You see Seno, you can use anger, but you must focus it and channel it towards the enemy but always remember who you are and never loose that." Rias said smiling as she turned to Kuroka.

"Well Rias, I guess you were also right about one thing about that boy; his pride for his father let his anger build up quite fast and sure as I am beautiful.." Kuroka just chuckled at her own words. "That people will always bring up that pervert Issei to him and will push his buttons, he has to focus through that." Looking at Kuroka I nodded in agreement.

"Ya, though I don't remember much about dad I will always feel pride when it comes to him, I want to make him proud of me and surpass his reputation with my own." I said as I looked over at Shiria again who was still looking at me, the look on her face was one of curiosity and interest causing me to blush. "I'm going to go out for a walk before dinner, maybe show Yada the school." Rias nodded in agreement I head back upstairs to my room finding my little sister Aikomi leaving my room.

"Oh hey Aikomi, what were you doing in my room? Please tell me you weren't bothering Yada, she just got here so please don't bug her." I said messing up her hair.

"No, well not really she asked me for a little help and a few questions about you, so I helped her the best I can, of course her questions were kinda weird for me to answer but I did the best I could."

"And..what exactly did she ask you?" Looking at my sister I couldn't help but wonder what exactly Yada had asked her.

" I won't say a thing Seno, but it's nothing bad really, just what her king likes and stuff like that." Aikomi said before heading to her room, standing there just wondering what was said between those two I just shrug before opening my door. Heading inside i stop caught by surprise seeing Yada standing in the center of the room wearing only a pair of black panties, startled i close the door quickly blushing, the sound of her screaming in surprise heard from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, not use to knocking in my own room... I was just coming to see if you would come with me around town, you know checking out the school and show you around." I said leaning my back against the door.

"umm, sure just.. let me get dressed I will meet you downstairs, and Lord Seno... what was the commotion downstairs? I head it from here."Yada asked and i just sighed

"Family drama..you will get use to it in this house, but don't worry about it I will be waiting." Heading back downstairs I pass my aunt Rias talking with Kuroka about something though I wasn't very interested in it just heading outside, standing on the porch leaning against the railing waiting for Yada. After waiting 4 minutes I hear the door opening, however when I turned around It wasn't Yada at the door but Shiria.

"Oh hi, you're Shiria right? Kuroka's daughter?" I asked turning to face her. She just nodded and walked over to me jumping up to sit on the railing beside me.

"Ya, and your the Crimson Dragon's son right? Mom told me about him, I guess he was some sicko pervert who lusted after your aunts and mother and any women who had a good pair of tits on her." Hearing Shiria say those things about dad I couldn't help but clench my fist for a bit before relaxing.

"Ya that was him.. course dad always loved them all and well I guess as his son I can relate.. a lot of times I see how much I am like dad of course I hate admitting that to my family, I wished I wasn't like this honestly but yet I am." looking at her I couldn't help myself as I admired her facial features, her long black hair shined slightly in the moonlight and her Neko ears looked really soft. As my eyes scanned over her figure, admiring her legs up to her hips she suddenly cleared her throat causing me to shake my head.

"Hey dragon boy, done looking at me like that, or should I just skip the waiting and let you do what you want with me?" Shiria said starling me as I flinched back in surprise, my reaction causing her to giggle. "I'm only teasing, god like father like son indeed, probably was undressing me with those eyes, which I can admit are nice, not many guys you see with Violet coloured eyes."

"Ya..thanks I get my eyes from my mom, well that and something else, course mom cried when we found out, guess it's cause of her past she worried for me." Kuroka looked at me with curiosity.

"What do you mean? Your mom seemed nice, makes good tea too."

"Ya she does, but my aunt Asia makes the best soup for when your sick.. but what I meant was this." Taking a deep breath Sighing as I let my wings out; one black like a devils, and the other with black feathers. "Like my mom I'm part fallen angle and the son of a reincarnated devil... mom worries that if this got out that the higher class devils would ridicule me, despite all that we have done to maintain peace..guess some people still don't agree.." Looking at her, her head tilted to the side, her neko ears twitching.

"So why show me? I mean I could go and tell everyone that your part fallen angel right now?" She said and i nodded.

"Ya you could but I bet if you did my family would shut you up before it spread to fast." Looking at her i smirk before laughing, Shiria laughing as well. "And besides you don't seem like that kinda person to use that sort of information to take pleasure in harming others. Shiria just smiled.

"Ya well, sometimes I am and sometimes I'm not, but that all depends on who that person is, and you Seno...You don't seem like the kind of devil to be rude to other's and using your power to harm humans, angels, or fallen angels." Looking at her I just smiled, Shiria once again putting her finger against her lip. "Of course I could be wrong and you're really a big bully who takes pleasure on toying with others, I mean we Nekomata are, specially with birds." Looking at her, I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Well kitty, if you think this bird is gonna be easy to catch, don't forget this bird is also a dragon."Both of us laughing, the door opening as Yada came outside only to gasp at the sight of my wings.

"L..Lord Seno your wings..." She said startled, looking back at her I shrug putting my wings away. "You have black feathered wings as well... as wings of a devil."

"Ya from my mother's side..but let's not focus on that Yada, you can ask me questions another time, but for now let's go I wanna show you the school first, I asked my family friend who works there to give us special permission to be there."

Yada nodded, Shiria climbing off the railing as she stood beside Yada and me. "I wanna come to, after all Kuoh Academy is gonna be my school as well." Looking at Shiria surprised I just smile.

"Sure I don't see why not, besides the more the better right?" Both girls just nodded as we headed down the pathway and towards the school, along the way pointing out places that a lot of humans tend to gather to hang out or meet with friends to Yada. "And that's where you can get some great food, maybe after school we can check it out, I bet you would love the burgers there." I said, Yada just nodded however Shiria just sighed with boredem.

"Come on Seno this is boring, can't we just fly to the school, I mean no one will see us." Looking around I noticed the streets were baren, not a human on them at all.

"Well.. I guess we can but let's try not to be seen alright?" I said before releasing my wings and taking flight towards the school. After landing a block away from the school I led the girls to the gate, getting close I noticed a girl leaving the school her long blonde hair tied into pigtails wearing a short red sundress, as we aproached she noticed us walking up to us and bowing.

"Hello, am I mistaken or are you Lord Seno of the house of Gremory." The girl asked me, when she stood up straight I noticed the two black hair clips in the shape of the Phenex family crest.

"Yes...and you're from the house of Phenex aren't you I wasn't aware your family was in the area, are you here because of me getting into it with your clan's leader?" I asked her, Yada and Shiria looking at me with worry as I raised my left arm the Boosted Gear awakening.

"Oh your that boy, I heard from my uncle that some loudmouthed boy was being quite rude to him, honestly I'm glad you did that.. Uncle Riser tends to be so high of himself, ever since he became the head of the Clan." She said walking up touching the Boosted Gear. "Wow the fabled boosted gear, I watched the last owner's battles in the arena a million times, I was very entertained watching the battle royal he did with so many Peerages at once all by himself." Lowering my arm I look at her curious now myself.

"Oh you mean my dad, ya I saw that as well with Uncle Zechs, It was very educational to me, to see how he used this gear, but it's clear you know a lot about me, how about telling me your name.

"Oh where are my manner's I'm Hiori, Hiori Phenex, my mother Ravel and I actually live in this town, course uncle Riser doesn't Like that we live in the human world and not in the underworld, but we like it here. Hiori said as she noticed Yada and Shiria behind me. "Oh hello and who are you two?" She asked

"H..hello my name is Yada, Yada Grinsal, I'm a bishop in service to Lord Seno here."Yada said walking past me to bow to Hiori smiling."

"And I'm Shiria Toujou, I just tagged along since I will be going to this school, figured it would be nice to see the place before it's full of humans." Shiria said shrugging as I stepped past her.

"Well Lady Hiori, I guess we will be going to school together, now if you will excuse me I must head inside and show Yada and Shiria the school grounds." I said waving Hiori off and heading inside to show the girls the school.


	11. Notes and Apologies

Hello my readers, this is just a small note to you all, I haven't been writing as much as I once said I would due to a major death in my family. But I have started to write the next chapter. However looking at my pen name on this site has started to bug me, So I will make a new account and post the stories on there from now on, as well I will expand the previous chapters as well as fix the grammar mistakes I missed ( And I know I missed a lot) so I will work on updating the previous chapters before re-uploading on the new pen name. For now. Just be patient. And I do apologize. but my new name is CrimsonDragonKing, so please you will find the story there


End file.
